Parent Trap?
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: Summery: Blaine and Kurt both went separate ways, but only after getting married and 'having children' now, 13 years or so later their identical twin daughters are both going to the same singing camp Beta-ed by bookfreak1317 :
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Twins

**Summery: Blaine and Kurt both went separate ways, but only after getting married and 'having children' (Blaine's Sister was an egg donor for them) now, 13 years or so later their identical twin daughters are both going to the same singing camp just outside of New York... **

** Beta-ed by bookfreak1317 Thank you soooooooooooooooooo Much! **

**Disclaimer: I own glee but I don't own Glee, I own Harry Potter (My Black Cat) But I don't Own Harry Potter (Book/Movie), in my mind I own Blaine and Kurt... But, alas, in real life, I don't! I Don't Even Own A Very Potter Musical T_T. I do, However Own Jamie (Based on me) and Lily (Based on me too(though not as much as Jamie)!)**

**Prologue...**

Blaine Anderson sat on his bed, his hands grasping a picture of a man with soft brown hair and blue-green eyes, his eyes were shining with tears but his mouth was fixed in a smile. Outside the window rain poured, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed dangerously close.

"Kurt…" He whispered before clasping the picture to his chest and lying down. A soft knock sounded at the bedroom door and Blaine sighed, placing the picture on his bedside table, before padding over to the door and opening it. A small girl no older than five years old looked up at him with big blue-green eyes, her dark curls in disarray. The little girl was dressed in Harry Potter Pajamas and clutching a ragged blanket to her chest.

"Hey Jamie, you okay?" Blaine asked his daughter, sure they were actually Uncle and Niece biologically but the girl in front of him was his daughter in the same way she was Kurt's. Blaine's older sister, Katy, agreed to be the egg donor for him and Kurt when they wanted a kid, Katy was also the surrogate mother for the pair's perfect little girls.

"Can I sleep with you, Daddy? The sky's booming again." Jamie muttered sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"Sure Baby, you want me to tell you a story?" Blaine asked picking up his daughter and smiling down at her, she smiled back, her smile matching Kurt's crooked one so perfectly he nearly cried.

"Can you tell me about Pappy and Lily again?" Jamie asked settling against her head against her father's chest, "Pwease?" Blaine's heart almost broke, as the girl pouted.

"Of course sweetie, of course." Blaine lay down on his bed again, this time instead of a picture clutched to his chest he had a small warm body snuggling up against the crook of his neck.

"I met Pappy in my junior year of high school; he was spying on my Glee club and asked me what was going on, I remember falling for him straight away, we became best friends, and I even transferred to his school to help him out with bullying problems," Blaine continued with his story of High school but paused as he got to the end and glanced down at the little girl, surprisingly she was still awake, her big eyes glowing.

"What happened next Daddy?" She asked eagerly

"We both went off to New York and lived in a house my parents had given me for my 18th birthday, and after college we got married and had you and your sister… but then Pappy and Daddy had an argument, you and Lily were only a year old, Pappy wanted to go to England, London to be exact, to become a famous fashion designer. I wanted to stay here in New York and become a Broadway star. Neither of us got exactly what we wanted, Pappy did become a designer but he's not as well known as we-he'd expected he'd be. I did perform on a Broadway stage, but I was never lead or very famous, the most famous thing I did was A Very Potter Musical in my first High school before I transferred to Dalton and then McKinley" Blaine glanced at his daughter again and smiled at her now sleeping form, he placed a small kiss to her forehead and slowly fell asleep.

Little did he know a similar sight was happening across the Pacific in London…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Jamie and Lily<strong>

"Dad. Dad! DAD!" 14-year-old Jamie Anderson-Hummel shrieked in her father's ear and laughed as he jerked awake, his curly hair all over the place.

"Wazzgoinon?" He mumbled as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He was having a good dream!

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late for the bus to Camp!" Jamie screeched, she was dressed casually in a checked shirt, blue jeans and red converses. Jamie was so like Kurt though, even though she wasn't the most fashion conscience person in the world, unlike Kurt, but she could tell if things went together, she still picked out her father's every outfit and she still looked like Kurt… so much it made Blaine's heart ache when he saw her unexpectedly wearing a scarf. People said she looked like him, that her face was entirely him, but he disagreed, she was entirely Kurt in his eyes.

Blaine smiled at Jamie as she ran out of the room, laughing at nothing, her curls flying around behind her.

"Remember your outfit is on the chair!" She shouted as she left the room, Blaine sighed and laughed lightly before getting out of his bed and gathering up his clothes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a hotel, not to far away, a man with soft brown hair, styled perfectly, and blue-green eyes laughed as his perfect little angel stumbled out of her room, still in her pyjamas and over to the microwave, filling a mug with milk on the way.<p>

"Morning Lils" Kurt smiled as he took a sip of his Coffee; oh how much he missed his proper American non-fat Grande Mocha.

"Mmmm" Lily mumbled in reply, as she waited impatiently for her milk to heat up so she could make her morning hot chocolate.

"Your outfit's on the chair in your room," Kurt told her as the microwave beeped and she took out her mug of milk and dolloped four heaped teaspoons of instant hot chocolate into her mug. "And you do realize how bad that is for you right?"

"Meh, it's tasty, it's better than what ever you're drinking! It's chocolate!" Kurt smiled at Lily, at that moment she reminded him so much of Blaine that it almost physically hurt, "I know that look, your about to say I remind you of Dad aren't you Pa?"

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed, he'd told her daughter all about her Daddy and twin sister, all about why they'd gone separate ways.

"If you love him so much Pa, why don't you try find him again? I mean, how many Blaine Andersons can there be in New York?" Lily walked over to the sofa and, after placing her hot chocolate on the table, flopped down.

"He might not even still be in New York, he might not even want me back… it's really not that easy sweetheart, it's not like it is in movies or books." Kurt sighed and flopped down next to Lily who snuggled up to his side.

"I know Pa, I know, but wouldn't it be weird if I saw Jamie at Camp? You know like in the Parent Trap?" Lily's eyes became dazed as she thought of her favorite film… well apart from Beauty and the Beast.

"I still don't know how you can watch that film. Anyway, go get changed or we'll be late." Kurt smiled, changing the subject, and stood up pulling Lily with him and practically shoving her into her room.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Jamie sat in the car as a song came on the radio<p>

"I love this song!" Jamie exclaimed before belting it out.

You think I'm pretty  
>without any make up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>so I let my walls come down,<p>

Dooown!

Before you met me I was alright  
>but things Were kinda heavy<br>you brought me to life Now  
>every February<br>You'll be my Valentine,

Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets  
>just love<br>We can dance,  
>until we die<br>You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>and got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel  
>and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>my missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Jamie began to laugh and stopped singing; she wasn't even sure why she was laughing so hard. She was just in such a good mood!

"That was the first song I sung to your Pa," Blaine said reminiscently, "why are you laughing anyway?"

Little did they know a similar sight was happening in the car just a couple of cars behind them.

"I honestly don't know! I just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day."

**AN: R&R Please! :) Hope You didn't Enjoy... Bazinga (In case you don't watch 'The Big Bang Theory' I'm being sarcastic -_-)**

****!** REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback and Arguments

**Summery: Blaine and Kurt both went separate ways, but only after getting married and 'having children' (Blaine's Sister was an egg donor for them) now, 13 years or so later their identical twin daughters are both going to the same singing camp just outside of New York... **

** Beta-ed by bookfreak1317 Thank you soooooooooooooooooo Much! **

**Disclaimer: I own glee but I don't own Glee, I own Harry Potter (My Black Cat) But I don't Own Harry Potter (Book/Movie), in my mind I own Blaine and Kurt... But, alas, in real life, I don't! I Don't Even Own A Very Potter Musical T_T. I do, However Own Jamie (Based on me) and Lily (Based on me too(though not as much as Jamie)!) I also now own a Glee mug that I got with an easter egg. YAY! and hopefully soon every single Glee song :) I also do not own some quotes from the poem 'Hour' by Carol Ann Duffy.**

Chapter 2: Flashback

Blainecould remember the fight he had with Kurt in full detail, it had started small, just the two expressing their dreams to become stars but soon it escalated out of control…

_"We should move to London" He remembered Kurt stating, unlike all the other times, however, he didn't sound wistful, but almost certain in his decision… for once he was actually considering it as an actually option._

_Blaine remembered staring at him like he was crazy, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. _Why would Kurt even consider moving to London?_ He remembered asking himself. He had a brilliant Job there in New York, he worked as a journalist commentating on the latest fashion 'dos and don'ts' for a big world wide magazine and he loved it!_

_"Why?" He finally choked, placing Jamie in one arm and Lily in the other as they began whimpering, clearly picking up on the tension in the room._

_"Blaine, don't you see?" Kurt began turning towards his husband, anger flashing in his eyes "I don't belong here! I'm not a journalist, I'm a designer, and I should be the person whose fashion is being written about not the person writing the article!"_

_"What about my dreams Kurt? I'm so close to getting on Broadway! So close to being a star, and you want me to give all that up to move to London, so you can do a job you could do anywhere?" Blaine was trying his best not to shout he really was but it was difficult not to be annoyed with Kurt at that moment, he'd always looked up to Kurt - he was the one who helped him realize that he needed to be brave, he was the one who helped him face his fears head on – he'd also always loved him, but Love was Time's beggar, and sometimes, he now tells himself almost everyday, Time wants to destroy Love, it wants to make Love poor, but other times Love spins gold from straw, sometimes it lasts forever and grows stronger. Blaine always thought his and Kurt's Love was the latter and not the former, he wanted their love to last forever but at that moment he didn't think it could._

_At that point the twins had started screaming and had tears streaming down their faces. Jamie held tightly to Blaine as Lily started to thrash clearly wanting Kurt to hold her. Kurt walked slowly up to Blaine and snatched Lily out of his arms, his voice low and dangerous as he said…_

_"Fine I'm leaving! You clearly don't want me here!" And with that he walked quickly to the Twins room and began to put together some clothes and toys, stashing them into a little travel bag without folding them. Blaine rushed in after him, trying to calm down a crying Jamie, tears streaming down his face as he placed her in her cot. He began to take all the stuff Kurt had packed out of the bag, clutching it to his chest or throwing it behind him._

_"Kurt, stop! Just Stop!" He shouted thickly through his tears as Kurt kept packing, Lily placed on his hip, her eyes wide and confused, her small little thumb placed securely in her mouth. "Where are you going! Please stop packing for a moment and talk to me!"_

_"I'm going to London, staying with some family, and you can't stop me!" Kurt replied angrily, seizing Lily's favourite blanket out of Blaine's grasp. Kurt didn't stop though and Blaine followed him throughout the house, tugging on his expensive Marc Jacobs coat, and almost grovelling at his feat to make him stay but it was all a waste of time and after about an hour Kurt walked through the door confidently taking Lily along with him. Blaine sank to his knees and sobbed, his head aching. He only stopped when he heard Jamie's cry and rushed back into the nursery to find her huddled under a few pieces of clothing looking annoyed at him for leaving her._

_"We'll get by," He murmured "We don't need Pappy," He realized later however that they did… and he missed Kurt so much it hurt. Maybe they were suppose to be together forever, but the argument ruined that choice for them and slowly it dawned on Blaine that he would never see Kurt again… however he was wrong…_

...Blaine stared as his daughter walked on to the bus, smiling and waving as she turned around flashing a huge grin and striking a pose for the camera in his hand, he took a picture and turned the Camera off smiling at her as she waved and put her hand to her eye, before making a heart with her hands and finally pointing to him, he mimicked her actions and smiled, once again picturing both his wonderful daughters next to each other as he held onto the love of his life and sighed. He had a good life, but it was far from perfect, it wasn't like he'd imagined it would be when he'd married Kurt.

**Bit short :) but yeah, Bookfreak liked it so... here it is :) XxXxXxXxXx Remember to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A/N: OMG I am so very sorry, really really really sorry. I had writers block and GCSE prep and Projects for Textiles and Media and... Stress... I really am so so sorry that I haven't updated. I'll have you know I was really stuck with how to do the meeting chapter and I wanted it done soon... I'm still not very proud of it but... it's been about a month so... Here it is Unedited and un-Beta-ed. BookFreak! Need help, if you think this need changing PM me with the changes and I'll switch THANKS!**

Chapter 3: Meeting

Children of all ages, height, race and gender piled out of the big yellow buses. People greeted friends, and made them, in the span of a few minuets. The sun was shining through the clouds and the children chattered away. Jamie stepped of the bus and into the fresh air, the camp smelt of Pine trees and grass, and Jamie relished the smell, trying to remember it for years to come. She walked over to where the bags were being unloaded and instantly spotted her bright yellow duffle bag.

"Aha! There it is…" she began, before three bags were piled on top of it, "Or not…"

"Hey, you must be new here!" A girl with ginger hair said "You have to grab the bag before it's covered with others, Here I'll help you" The girl tugged on the bag and it pulled free.

"Thanks," Jamie thanked. "I'm Jamie Anderson,"

"I'm Clara and, You're welcome," Said the ginger girl "Hey, you know which cabin's yours yet, mine's number 10?"

"JAMIE ANDERSON!" A voice shouted "CABIN 10!"

"Guess I do now," Jamie smiled, "Come on, let's go."

As Jamie and Clara walked up to the Cabin, a big black car pulled up, it's windows were tinted and it looked out of place in the middle of the wooded area.

"Wow, wonder who that is!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Meh, who cares," Clara began, turning around and continuing to their cabin "Probably some stuck up rick kid"…

"Thank you, Pa!" Lily said as she stepped out of the car, her English accent standing out greatly amongst the, mostly, American ones. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too, Darling" Kurt replied "You sure you have everything."

"Yeah, well, I think so? I'll text you if I've forgeotten anything important, I'm going to miss you so much I've never been away from you this long! And I've most certainly never been this _far way_!" Lily began "Anyway, I have to go. I'll miss you" Lily and Kurt shared one last sacred hug before Lily walked off to her Cabin, number 11.

Later that night as Jamie went into the food court Clara did a double take.

"Hey Jamie!" She shouted as she realized that the girl entering the hall was her friend and not the curly haired girl in line who looked so much like her…

"Hey Clara! Isn't this place Awesome!" Jamie Exclaimed as she and Clara joined the Queue for food.

"Hey, I just served you!" The lady in front of Jamie said as she looked at her.

"Uh. No, you didn't,"

"I swear I…" The lady shook her head and Jamie frowned, What was that about?

"Huh," Clara said next to her "That, was weird… You don't have like, an Identical Twin do you? Cause I think I also saw someone who looked almost exactly like you… she had longer hair though, and different clothes…"

"That's… really?" Jamie asked her eyes wide, "You're not joking are you? You're not pulling my leg…?"

"Uh, no… why?" Clara asked looking around for a seat, finding one near the back next to said 'Identical Twin' "Look, there she is," She pointed to the girl and, as if sensing their eyes on her, she turned around.

Jamie gasped out loud, and, by the way her mouth was open, so did the other girl… it was like looking into a mirror.

"That-That's Lily…" She said in Awe, her eyes wide. Clara looked at her weirdly, her face full of confusion.

"Who's Lily? Well apart from that girl?" She asked

"She's… she's my Twin sister, I, I haven't seen her, I haven't seen her since I was one… My, my Papa took her with him when he left…" Jamie swallowed nervously, still staring across the hall at her sister.

"But, I thought you lived with your dad…" Clara said uncertainly.

"Yeah, my Dad that's gay, My Dad's gay, I have a gay Dad." She said and Clara nodded muttering 'cool'

"So… she's your sister, your Twin sister, who you haven't seen in 13 years" Jamie nodded "Well, then let's go sit with her!" Clara began to pull at Jamie's arm, Jamie tried to resist

"Wait! Clara, please stop, I, I can't do this, what if Pappy never told her? What if she hates me? What if…" She'd run out of protests, not that it mattered as Clara slipped her hand onto her mouth.

"Shut up," She hissed simply "and go talk to her!"

"But, what, how, what am I suppose to say?" Jamie protested, her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Oh for the love of…" Clara face palmed, "She's your sister! You must have something in common!"

"I, I don't know do I! I can't remember from when I was _one_!" Jamie hissed back, Clara just pushed her ahead "Grilled cheeses! Fine, fine, I'll talk to her!" She threw her hand up in exasperation, she didn't want to drop her food, and started to walk towards Lily, who was still staring at Jamie.

As Jamie neared the identical girl she swallowed uneasily, "Hi," She squeaked out, and she smiled nervously, setting her tray next to Lily's.

The thing that happened next shocked the life out of Jamie. Lily launched herself out of her chair and at Jamie, hugging her tightly and crying slightly with tears of joy.

**A/N: Um yeh... *Hide under bed* is it okay to come out? No one's throwing rotten fruit? *Looks around nervously* thew! Looks clear... Hope you liked it and It wasn't too cheesy...**

**Random Fact: My Friends has to do a scene from the Parent Trap for Drama with her sister... they look nothing alike (Except they both have ginger hair) and my friend can't do an American Accent :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in so long. I have excuses, loads of them, but i don't think you want to hear them. I'm not writing this anymore, I'm not even in the Glee fandom anymore, I just don't care...**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story then message me.**

**I'm really sorry,**

**Katy**

**(on a side note, if you like my writing, I just uploaded an Avengers FF if you're into that...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry :(

Sorry I'm not updating this story anymore, I've stopped writting it, and watching Glee so... Anyone is free to continue this for me though!


End file.
